Love Me If You Dare
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: this is based on Jeux D'enfants, a french film which i really liked but i don't think you have to watch it to enjoy the story. it's about a box that was given to Draco by his mother, he gives it to Hermione but asks for it back...


**Love Me If You Dare**

**While reading another fic I got this idea, let's see how it plays out. Basically it's based on a French film called Jeux D'enfants and the English title is called 'Love me if you dare' the two main characters I am replacing with Draco and Hermione. AU. Oh yeah both will be highly out of character but hopefully it will be worth reading. Neither is mine.**

"Mudblood, mudblood!"

"Impure..."

"Dirty muggle!"

A group of Slytherins surrounded the small girl chanting. She was knocked down, the contents of her bag sprawling out on the floor. The Slytherins walked off laughing at her expense.

Draco Malfoy was walking across the grounds and saw Hermione Granger picking her things up and putting them in her bag, "Hermione?" he asked.

"You're mistaken, I'm dirty muggle," she said angrily as she fished a book out of a puddle.

Draco realised that the bushy haired muggle-born had nothing precious that day, so he offered her his treasure. His mum had given him an intricate box, it had nothing in it and it wasn't that big, but it was beautiful and special.

Hermione smiled and accepted it, "Will you lend it to me sometimes?" Draco asked.

"You give, and then you take back," Hermione replied annoyed, "If you want it, prove it!"

The blond boy took his wand out and set fire to a passing Hufflepuff, he grinned at the girl and she smiled back. Snape wasn't too happy, "Where did you learn that spell? You're a first year and you're already up to pranks!"

"_Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned._" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Boring," Hermione yarned, "It isn't that complex, just a few waves of the wand," she waved her wand lazily, "...and a few words, abbra cadabbra..."

"Go to the head master's office!" McGonagall ordered angrily.

Draco passed the box back to Hermione, noticing the movement McGonagall added, "What are you doing, Mr Malfoy, go with her,"

The two eleven year olds left the classroom hand in hand and made their way to see Professor Dumbledore.

An owl came at breakfast, but instead of the usual sweets that Draco got from home it was a letter bearing terrible news, news of his mum being terribly ill.

Draco couldn't wait to get home for Christmas, he wanted to see her, hear her stories. He didn't want her to die.

Hermione went home as well her cousin was having a wedding, she had told Draco hoping he would come.

They hid under the table, Hermione wore a pretty white dress, covered in frills and her hair done up. Draco wore black formal robes, not dress robes, the ones that were slightly less formal but still suitable for weddings.

"Her dress is ugly!" the grey eyed boy said with disdain.

"So is her guy," Hermione giggled.

"If I ever get married..."

"You'll say no at the alter," Hermione finished, "What would you grow up to be?"

"A tyrant," Draco said excitedly. "With a harem, slaves and torture every Thursday!"

"Cool, I would like to be a cream puff, I know it's dumb," the young girl said looking down at her knees. She looked up again her expression changed into a smile, "Go on,"

Draco sighed resignedly as he stood up and undone his robe pants, "Not bad, that's why men earn more than women,"

Draco perked up, "Good workers have good tools," he bragged, "Now show me yours," Hermione pulled up her dress, "I can't see anything," Draco complained.

"See, women are smarter than men," she said with an air of authority.

Draco leaned in, Hermione leaned in too, they were two inches apart when, "We should just be friends," Hermione whispered pulling off the table cloth and making all the cups and the plates fall onto the floor. Draco joined in and helped, and the cake came crashing down too.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lucius said angrily, dragging his son to saint Mungo's.

Narcissa had gotten a lot worse, her face paler then ever her blond hair lank. She died that night. Draco cried at the funeral but then Hermione turned up with flowers around her neck and in her hands, she began to sing, bringing a smile to the distraught son's face.

Hermione stayed over that night, the two lay in bed, top and tail. "Tomorrow can I stay over at your house?"

"No, never," Hermione said bluntly. "Never come to my place. Promise,"

A bell buzzed, "Oh no, I have an exam," Hermione jumped out of bed looking for things here and there. She had made it as head girl so she had her own dorm, although she had to share the common room with the head boy Terry Boot.

"Which exam is it?" Draco asked lazily.

"Arithmancy,"

"You'll fail," Hermione threw a pillow at him in retaliation. "You know I hate that," he said menacingly hitting her roughly with his pillow. A pillow fight resulted.

Draco picked up her bra, "Give me that," Hermione ordered, "Not today, I have an exam,"

His grey eyes glittered and a smirk crawled onto his face as he waved her bra around.

Hermione walked to her arithmancy exam with her bra and knickers over her robes.

The brown haired girl couldn't concentrate in her exam as she could see Draco outside flirting with one of the other girls taking the exam. She stormed out of the classroom. "Miss Ginger," The examiners called after her.

She barked the answer to them and added, "It's Granger!" before leaving the classroom completely.

The sexy boy with incredible grey eyes kissed the blonde before saying, "Got to go, that's my sister," he caught up with Hermione, "It worked; I changed your name to Ginger!"

"So now Granger is absent, I get ZERO!" Hermione fumed, "While you just mess with that girl, here's your reward," she stuffed the box into his hand and stormed off.

"I was just messing," Draco defended, speeding up to meet her pace, "Plus she's crap at arithmancy,"

"Lavender Brown, such a bimbo, but there's nothing to her, only her earrings,"

"Jealous," Draco drawled.

"Screw all the sluts you want, I just want to pass! As for Lavender Brown, I heard she's screwed everyone, so go on then, I just want her earrings,"

Draco and Lavender kissed their way into the prefect's bathroom. Draco came out the bathroom about half an hour later with a smug look on his face. Lavender rushed off to her exam, righting her clothes. She needn't have bothered as the exam was long over, Draco insisting on them being slower, her staying longer, and then begging for her earrings.

"You did it you bastard," Hermione said as Draco handed her the earrings. "Give me the box," she added grabbing the box out of his hand then climbing onto a window sill, "Kiss me," Draco climbed up and kissed her. Filch came pass and shouted at them for kissing in the hallways threatening detention. Draco pulled her down and they ran into a deserted hallway and began passionately kissing.

"Love me," Hermione moaned into his lips.

"Game,"

Pulling away from him, "Is this just a game to you!"

Draco went down for breakfast in the manor it was near the end of the Easter break. His father wasn't pleased with him. You have an exam in two months, stop playing games! You're games killed the woman I loved, who by the way was your mother!"

"I didn't kill her," the young man denied weakly, he loved his mum he didn't want her to die.

"And I was stupid for raising a son alone," Draco had never seen his dad this angry, yes he was terrifying most of the time but now his anger was directed at him and it was frightening. "I will not accept it, Miss Hermione Granger has poisoned my son's life, it's her or me, you choose," at that Lucius picked up the box from the table and threw it to the side.

Draco ran and picked it up then apparated to outside Hermione's house. He ran up to her door and knocked frantically. Her cousin answered the door looking tired, "Hermione's not in," she then closed the door again.

Draco turned and saw Hermione walking towards him, he could tell Hermione was livid although she kept her cool, "Happy now, you've seen? You promised,"

"Who cares?"

"I care!"

"I dropped everything, I'm sorry I didn't know, let's up and go,"

"Go where, to daddy's house, don't pity me prince charming, you go," Draco gave her the box before leaving; Hermione sat on the steps and cried, dropping the box.

Wearing her prettiest dress robes Hermione picked up the box and went to find Draco, she went to the manor, but he must have already gone back to school, Lucius handed her 1000 galleons, she threw the bag at him and he chucked her out.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts and found Draco studying in the library, "Not now," he said worn out.

She picked up one of his books, "Muggle studies, you look really into it but I'm the one who knows all about cheap muggle houses,"

"We never did talk about the future, I mean both our futures," Draco said tiredly.

"I would have said our future, and we did once, we weren't far off, you're a tyrant and I'm a cream puff," Hermione walked off annoyed.

"Stop," Draco said following after her.

"I have exams to pass as well, I'm studying men, not humans, males, guys," she said putting her hand on his crotch, "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well this is a library no better place to learn," Draco said daringly, Hermione began to undo his robes, "Stop it, stop being stupid,"

"Why?" Hermione walked off again, making her way out of the library.

Draco caught up with her just outside, "Study with care," he said handing her parchment with a contraceptive spell written on it.

"Are you trying to hurt me? You never could," Hermione said before continuing to the Head's common room, Draco watch her go before deciding to go after her. He rounded the last corner to see her pass through the portrait; he ran up to the knight in the forest, he recited the password but the knight wouldn't let him through.

Draco went to her small office in the ministry, Hermione was trying to help the welfare of magical creatures, it was a surprise she had gotten this far, with the view that most wizards held of those things. But it really was nothing special.

Draco entered the office, "You look stupid with those fancy robes take them off,"

"I just want to talk,"

"I finish at seven on Mondays, come back later, I'm sorry I'm not the wreck you imagined, I've been living, strange, huh? Your robes they're distracting me."

Draco took his robes off and put them on her desk, "Can we talk now?"

"No," Hermione said simply putting on her jacket and leaving the office.

"Where are you going? You said you finish at seven on Mondays,"

"Today's Tuesday,"

They stood for hours, not talking, arguing, not talking again, and then they went for dinner.

"That girl's wearing the dress you wore that day at the library,"

"It looks hideous, is that what it looked like on me?"

"Don't be mean, you don't know her,"

"So, neither do you," Hermione replied stubbornly. "So what brought you here, after four years?"

"I wanted to talk about something, about me,"

"You, that's all you did do,"

"I'm in love," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"In love," Hermione asked. "Just like that,"

"No, not like that," Draco admitted, "It's been years, years of silence, I want to get married," Hermione laughed. "Do you agree?"

"What are you asking? Remember you said you wouldn't get married at my cousin's wedding,"

"What do you say?"

"Do really want to?"

"For that I need you," Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his and caressing it. He got a box out his robes and put it into Hermione's hands, it was small and covered in velvet, inside were two rings. "I'm entrusting them to you until the ceremony, do you accept?"

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly.

The blond young man stood up, "She accepted, he said to the rest of the restaurant, who clapped. "You'll be my witness, thank you Hermione, meet my fiancée, Pansy,"

"No," Hermione breathed.

"That same dress, I brought it for her," he smirked. "You said I could never hurt you," he brought out the box that they had been passing back and forth for so long, "Now we're even,"

Hermione got the intricate box and threw it into the river.

The bushy haired girl with brown eyes walked happily down the aisle, holding the box a little worn but dried out. She sat in the front pew, having only arrived when the couple were to exchange their wedding vows.

"I do,"

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Pansy Isabella Parkinson, to be your lawfully wedded wife... to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Hermione slid the box forward so it hit Draco's ankle, "Say no," she mouthed.

He looked at her stunned, she smiled widely, Pansy looked at him worriedly, he looked back at Hermione, and she looked at him expectantly.

"I do,"

"Okay, if there is any known reason..."

"I do!" Hermione interrupted, standing up. "I oppose this marriage; Draco is engaged to me..."

Lucius was livid, "When will she leave us alone," he yelled, pulling out his wand and aiming at Hermione's chest, "Get out of here!"

"Draco, tell them!" Hermione cried, ignoring Lucius' wand.

"Just go," Draco said, trying to push Hermione.

Lucius rose and left, he only paused to say, "This is the last you'll see of me,"

Draco sat outside in a mood, Hermione was pacing up and down, "We don't meet for ten years," she said taking the box. Draco watched her retreating back.

She knocked hard on Ron's door, "Don't say anything," she said pulling him to his bedroom.

"So how's it going, becoming a keeper? You won't keep me with your 2 knuts wages, and cheap apartment."

"I'll make money," Ron said quickly, returning his attention to kissing a trail down her neck.

"I mean a lot, that's what I'm worth,"

"Hide that from mum, we'll tell her tonight," Draco said giving a wrapped item to his cute daughter. The two kids ran off, Pansy looked at her kids contentedly wondering what her tenth anniversary present would be.

"Mummy, don't look, we're trying to hide your present from you," Scorpius said, thinking he was being secretive.

Draco apparated to work, at work he thought about what he had at 35, one great wife, two perfect children, all the way up to ten years not seeing his father.

He hated them, the reports on Ron, the great Cannons chaser, ever since he joined the team had gotten higher and higher.

Hermione was straddling Ron's lap kissing him passionately. "Wait, something's digging into my back," He pulled out an intricate box, "What's this?"

"Nothing," Hermione said taking it and throwing it behind her.

Pansy chatted about another woman from her high pure blooded social group, "Are you listening?"

"No more than the past ten years,"

"A parcel came for you," Draco opened it, inside was an intricate box.

"I've got to go out for a bit,"

"But it's out anniversary,"

Draco took the floo to the address, it was an abandoned apartment, "I already called the aurors, they'll be here in a minute," said a voice manically.

"Hermione,"

The couple laughed as the clock ticked away.

He could hear their voices, "You can't apparate," She whispered, then yelled, "Help, his here, help!"

Draco ran, the aurors blocked the way to the floo, he swerved, they shot curses after him, he kept running, he fell down the stairs.

Hermione rushed to saint mungos, she got taken to his room, he was covered with a white sheet and the healer apologised for her loss. Hermione picked up the box at the end of the bed and left, "Who is it?" Ron asked angrily, "Its Malfoy isn't it? I'll kill him,"

"Too late for that,"

Draco limped down the hall, his trademark smirk on his face. "Draco, where have you been? What happened to you?" Pansy said rushing over to him.

Hermione gasped something clicking in her head, she turned back around, "No, we are getting into the floo and going home," Ron growled.

She walked to the exit that took them to the Muggle Street. Ron and Hermione walked up and down the street, "What are we doing, Hermione?"

The post box whirled into life and Draco and Pansy stepped out. "Draco, what are we..." She saw Hermione and Ron and froze.

The rain began to fall, getting hard pretty quick. Hermione and Draco walked together and...

Ron pulled her away, Pansy called for him to come back but instead he begun to sing.

"_And the magic holds us fast..._

_...la vie en rose,"_

"Our kids, Draco!"

Hermione walked back towards him. They're heads inching together, Draco would have kissed her there and then but Ron punched him in the face. He fell backwards, into a puddle, going down, ever deeper, drowning. Hermione fell to her knees and screamed his name, grabbed at his robes and tried to rouse him.

They stood deep in a pit, "We'll never leave each other," Hermione whispered.

"Never," Draco replied. They hugged before pulling each other into a kiss, which was stronger than all others. This was the only way to win the game.

The concrete was poured into the hole, and they continued to kiss the box rising with the concrete but the duo remained at the bottom of the pit. Together, happy and deep in concrete, a never ending kiss, for their eternal love, they finally secured their childhood dream.

**Okay I kept writing it till I was finished, very creative of me, with my stolen plot and stolen characters, so only the idea was mine. Don't think this is here, well not in English hopefully.**


End file.
